


if these walls could talk

by stevebuckiest



Series: be gay, do crime [2]
Category: Knives Out (2019), We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Bratting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, M/M, Pet Names, Punishment, Verbal Humiliation, be gay do crime, house arrest, light tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckiest/pseuds/stevebuckiest
Summary: ransom is on house arrest and is Not Happy about it.
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Ransom Drysdale
Series: be gay, do crime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809196
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	if these walls could talk

**Author's Note:**

> bottom ransom rights!

**if these walls could talk**

Charles is more than used to Ransom acting like a brat. Honestly, there’s not many occasions where Ransom  _ isn’t _ acting like a brat outside of when Charles has him broken down and crying pretty for it in bed, but that’s part of his charm. At least in Charles’ eyes- he likes it when Ransom puts up a little bit of a fight, has an attitude where he fronts like he isn’t gagging for Charles to put him in his place. It makes it all the more satisfying when Charles gets to fuck that attitude right out of him.

Still, Charles may be used to Ransom acting like a brat, but frankly- the way Ransom has been behaving since he’s been on house arrest is  _ ridiculous _ . And that’s saying a lot for someone like Ransom. He didn’t earn the reputation of spoiled diva playboy for nothing. 

They chose to lock him down at his house rather than his parents’ place or the family mansion- the inheritance is still up in the air, and Charles is pretty sure Ransom doesn’t want to see his parents or go anywhere near that mansion in the near future. He won’t admit it, but he’s still hurting over what his grandfather did to him and how his family has been treating him since they found out the nature of his and Charles’ relationship. He won’t open up about it though, not even during pillowtalk, which is usually the only time Charles can get him to talk about  _ anything _ . 

Charles isn’t sure what’s making Ransom act out more- the pent-up emotions or the cabin fever house arrest is awakening in him, but either way he knows that no matter how bad he feels for his boyfriend, he’s about  _ done _ with how insufferable he’s being. 

Right from the start he had been acting brattier than usual- snapping at Charles things as small and mundane as breathing too loud or entering a room while he was busy pouting about being confined, giving Charles lip about everything and anything he says. Charles is trying to be understanding. Normally he would have been punishing Ransom for how he’s been acting six ways til Sunday, but he’s trying to cut him some slack given their current circumstances. He’s been settling for some verbal reprimands and sharp looks over the usual spanking and tongue pinching he’d usually dole out. Still. There’s only so much a man can take no matter how used to dealing with Ransom he is. 

It got particularly bad last week when Ransom first started trying to persuade Charles into helping him find some way to escape, or at least figure out how to slip through the rules of confinement to his house by tampering with the ankle monitor. Obviously, Charles had said no- they’re insanely lucky that they got away with what they did with Ransom’s only punishment being six months house arrest. Personally, he isn’t too eager to see his boyfriend get whisked off the prison. Even though he’s been driving him a bit up the walls lately. He doesn’t think they should push it, and he had explained that to Ransom- but that didn’t stop the man from pitching a fit about it. A week later and he’s  _ still _ mad about it. His attitude has been reflecting it ever since. 

The standoff about it has been building up for the last week after the initial argument. So has Charles’ approach to his breaking point. It was only a matter of time until they got to dealing with both, but Charles is pretty sure that’s where they are right now, and he has some fucking  _ plans _ for Ransom once his little bitch fit is over. 

He’s stormed in to where Charles was trying to read the paper in the living room armchair, hands on his hips and scowl on his face. They’d finished yet another argument about the escape matter not even an hour earlier ending with Ransom walking out and locking himself in the bathroom before Charles could go his usual route of calming him down. He’s fuming still, wasting no time in bringing the problem at hand back up, but this time Charles is ready. 

The continued argument isn’t going anywhere different besides Ransom getting even angrier, looking down at where Charles is sitting with an expression that’s probably supposed to be angry but is offset by the fact his hair is still damp from the shower he had apparently decided to take and his sleeves have slipped down over his wrists to give him  _ sweater paws. _

Really, if Charles wasn’t so fucking frustrated with him, he’d probably be all over him right now, get him into the bedroom for some lazy midday sex. But as the case is, he doesn’t think that’s going to happen anytime soon, not with how Ransom is fighting against him like a colt that needs to be broken. 

Charles can take care of that. 

“I’m warning you!” Ransom snaps, but Charles isn’t budging. He also isn’t about to let Ransom go off and sulk this time, either.

“I’m not helping you escape,” he says calmly, glaring right back up at Ransom cooly. “You’re on house arrest and that’s where you’re going to stay until your punishment is over. I thought you liked punishments, sweetheart. Or do you only like mine?”

The taunt has its intended effect, Ransom’s anger flushed face only growing redder while he stumbles for an answer, and Charles isn’t been able to keep himself from smirking in amusement. Ransom finally settles on a slightly hoarse but “Fuck you” that Charles raises an eyebrow at and folded his paper up in favor of standing. 

Ransom is getting a little too comfortable with acting up and expecting to get away with it, but Charles won’t be letting it slide. Not this time. He takes a step towards Ransom, intentionally slow, keeping his expression deadly calm. Ransom’s haughty scowl falters slightly, pupils dilating as Charles keeps moving towards him. He takes a slight step back, but once he realizes, his expression shutters back to its original fury and he squares his shoulders defensively.

Charles isn’t deterred. “You’ve been acting up all week. I’ve been being generous about it but you don’t seem to appreciate the kindness,” he says lowly, taking a final step forward and stopping so he’s standing directly in front of Ransom, close enough to note the way that Ransom’s breathing changes. “That piss poor attitude of yours is getting on my last fucking nerve, H. But since I’m so generous, I’ll give you a  _ choice _ in how we handle it. Isn’t that generous of me, darling?” he asks expectantly.

Ransom swallows and clenches his jaw, but doesn’t respond. Charles gives him a sharp look and lifts a hand to grab his chin, squeezing tight when Ransom tries to jerk his head away. 

“Isn’t that  _ generous _ of me, darling?” he repeats, voice growing harder. 

Ransom tries to pull away a second time, growling when Charles doesn’t let him succeed. He’s silent again, but Charles squeezes his hand tighter and gives Ransom’s head a shake that finally makes him answer. “Yes, sir,” he grits out reluctantly, jaw tightening under Charles fingers.

Charles smiles at him smugly. “That’s what I thought. Now, like I said: I’m gonna give you a choice,” he says, keeping his eyes locked with Ransom’s. “You’ve been acting like a brat these past few weeks and I’ve been letting you get away with it. I think maybe that wasn’t the right choice, which means that I’ve got a  _ lot _ of punishments to make up to you, baby. But I’m gonna give you an opportunity to try and make up your behavior to me first. Option one: you get on your knees for me right now, apologize, and suck my cock. I’ll still be punishing you later, but I’ll go easier on you. Maybe let you try and beg your way out of a few of them. I’ll even reward you after they’re all over if you’re good. You understand option one, darling?” he asks, voice patronizing.

Ransom looks practically enraged at the suggestion, but nods the best he can with his head in Charles’ grip nonetheless. 

“Such a smart slut, aren’t you?” Charles taunts him. “That was the nicer choice. Option two is what’s gonna happen if you decide to keep being a brat. You keep up your shitty fucking attitude? I’m gonna punish you for every single time you’ve acted out since you’ve been locked up here, and no amount of begging is gonna get you out of it.” He leans in closer, breath ghosting over Ransom’s parted lips. “Choose wisely, darling, because I’m not gonna let you change your mind once you decide.”

The way Ransom’s eyes go wide and flick down to Charles’ mouth makes it almost impossible for Charles  _ not _ to kiss him, so he gives in and captures Ransom’s lips in a searing kiss, making sure to control it exactly the way he knows Ransom will never admit to loving before pulling back abruptly and chuckling when Ransom stumbles forward in search of more and whines when he doesn’t get it. 

“Aw, mia dolce porca,” he coos, bringing up his other hand to pet at Ransom’s hair, still silky soft from his shower. He makes sure to keep his voice dripping sugar sweet, knows it gets Ransom hot to hear the foreign endearment coming from his mouth. The effort isn’t lost, based off the way it make’s Ransom practically melt into his touch. “See? Don’t you like it when we’re nice to each other?” Charles says softly, leaning in and planting another chaste kiss on Ransom’s lips, plush and parted between Charles’ fingers and thumb. “You need me to remind you just how  _ nice _ I can be to you, darling?”

Ransom doesn’t answer- not that Charles gives him time to- but the groan he lets out when Charles kisses him and pushes him back until he’s pressed against the wall is answer enough. His head still isn’t quite where Charles wants it, hands coming up to try and shove Charles off him. Albeit, it’s a weak effort- but it’s an effort nonetheless, and Charles isn’t going to let it go, not when he has a point to prove. He keeps the kiss going for a few more moments, slipping his tongue into Ransom’s mouth and pressing a thigh between his legs so Ransom’s stiffening dick rubs up against it the next time he tries to shove Charles off. 

When Ransom moans into his mouth and his hands go lax on Charles’ shoulders, Charles knows it’s the right time to take his plan further. He pulls away from Ransom’s mouth with a possessive bite to his lower lip, looking at his boyfriend through half lidded eyes once he’s leaned back. “That was nice, wasn’t it, mio caro?” he murmurs, swiping the thumb of the hand still gripping Ransom’s chin over his shining, swollen mouth, panting from the treatment Charles has just given him. 

Charles voice is soft, his hands gentle where they’re still on Ransom’s face and stroking through his hair. Ransom looks like he’s finally losing himself to it if his doe eyes and weak protests are indicators. He’s still trying to fight back, muttering out a quiet “fuck you” to Charles, but Charles doesn’t rise to the bait, only shushes him and strokes his thumb over his lips again to gently push them shut. 

His expression is serene when he does it, pad of his thumb soft brushing against Ransom’s lips- which is probably why it’s such a surprise to the other man when Charles’ hand in his hair suddenly pulls tight before he releases Ransom’s chin from his other hand and promptly uses it to slap him sharply across the face. 

Ransom lets out a sound at the hit that’s somewhere between a yelp and a moan, face turning to the side and skin blooming red at the impact before Charles’ hand even has the opportunity to leave his face. He blinks up at Charles with big blue eyes watering- a sight that might make better men feel guilty, but this is  _ them _ . This game is nothing new, so all Ransom’s tears do is make Charles’ dick twitch in his pants. 

Even aside from that, Charles  _ isn’t _ a good man, really. Or at least, being around Ransom makes him want to be a bad one. 

Whatever the case, Ransom is now looking at him with an expression not yet grown angry, which means he’s getting further down. Which, in turn, means Charles' plan is working, so why stop now?

He leans forward again with a darkened expression and rubs a comforting hand over the mark he left on Ransom’s face, a motion completely contradicted by the words that follow. His tone matches it at least, crooning out in a tone that’s condescendingly sweet enough to make Ransom’s face flush even under the redness already put in place. “Aw, il moroso,” he coos. “Did I hurt your pretty face? Right after I was being so nice to you, too.” He places a wet, open mouthed kiss over the mark, licking over the edge of it with his tongue just to feel how burning hot is before he continues. “See, sweet slut,” he goes on after, pointedly ignoring the way Ransom whimpers and moves his hips against him. “That’s what happens when I’m being mean, when you have an attitude and need to be punished for it. So, darling, I need you to think back to those options I gave you earlier.” 

He traces over the fading mark with a delicate finger and presses his thigh forward until Ransom lets out a soft moan at the contact, grinding forward unconsciously and tightening his hold on Charles’ shoulder. Charles lets him have it, humming at him in amusement before speaking again. 

“I’ve given you enough time to think it over,” he murmurs. “I’ve reminded you what me being  _ nice _ looks like,” he emphasizes, grinding up suddenly against Ransom for himself. “And I’ve reminded you what me being  _ mean _ looks like, too,” he finishes, topping it off with a pinch to the other man’s bruising cheek and smirking at the whine of pain it gets him. “So, H. What’s it gonna be, mio caro? Which option?” he asks expectantly, eyes never leaving Ransom’s own.

His answer comes almost immediately, the only sign of hesitance being a twitch in his jaw that’s quickly overridden in favor of speaking. “Option one,” he breathes, swallowing heavily. “I- I’m sorry,” he spits out, voice reluctant but honest, and there’s a quality in his eyes that tells Charles his boyfriend  _ is _ sorry to a certain degree, even if he’ll play the apology off as only being part of the scene later.

It’s more than Ransom is usually willing to give, so Charles doesn’t question it. They might have this game of push and shove going on nearly all of the time, but he still knows Ransom’s limits and is aware that this is more than likely one of them. He smiles and nods instead, expression almost proud. “There we go, amante. That’s a good boy,” he says, letting Ransom’s hair go and petting it down with his hand. “Good choice. Now, before we get to all those punishments I owe you, I believe there’s one more thing you need to do, right?”

Ransom nods, eyes averting. “Gotta suck your cock, sir,” he says, voice only holding the slightest amount of its usual petulance. Charles almost snorts. As if Ransom is  _ averse _ to sucking his cock. 

He hums and drops his hands from Ransom altogether, stepping back and making his boyfriend whine as he loses the pressure of Charles’ thigh against his cock. “None of that, sweetheart,” Charles says sharply, hand coming back up to give Ransom a reminding tap on his already bruised cheek. “We’ll get to that later.  _ Much _ later,” he adds pointedly, rolling his eyes when Ransom gives him an over exaggerated pout and rubs at his cheek with his own sweater-covered hand. “On your knees, amante, unless you want to wait all the way until tomorrow to get to your reward. We have a lot of punishments to get through, don’t we?” he asks rhetorically, smiling when Ransom rolls his own eyes and slides down to his knees so that he’s trapped in the space between the wall and Charles, looking up at him with an expectant expression. 

He hasn’t said or done anything to technically warrant it, but Charles gives him another slap anyways, soft and teasing. “Just because I know you’re bitching at me in your head,” he informs him. “Now get to it, sweet slut. We don’t have all day.”

(They actually do, he realizes later. They have every day for the next few months for all of this, but forgive him for not realizing the technicalities of it while his boyfriend was putting his cock in his mouth)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <3 comments and kudos are my fuel.


End file.
